Movie Night (Clawhauser x Male Reader)
by sosowild
Summary: Clawhauser is your roommate.You have a bit of a crush on him. You both work at the ZPD, you being a sketch artist. Both of you had been planning a movie night for quite some time now, though something "interesting" happens.
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night

(Clawhauser x Male!Reader)

 _(This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge me to harshly.)_

 _(By the way you're a wolf)_

It was just a regular day at the ZPD. You're the head sketch artist. There we're no immediate cases that needed your attention, so you were on break. You decided to check on your most trusted friend, and roommate, Officer Clawhauser.

You we're heading down to the receptionist desk. This was usually around the time he would take his break. Luckily, you spotted him just leaving his desk. He had noticed you and looked in your direction, "Oh hey (y/n)!"

"Hey," you said walking over to him, "Did you just get on break?"

"Yep!" He said excitedly. "Oh! Did you remember to get the movie?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? We've been planning this night for months."

"So, what movie is it?" He asked. He was probably hoping for a movie Gazelle had starred in.

"Can't tell yah'" you said with a grin on your face. "It's a secret." You had actually gotten one of your favorite horror films. It wasn't gory, but it has a few decent jump scares.

"Aww, come on! Just one hint?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait until tonight."

"Alright, fine."

(Magical time skip)

It was just after the movie had finished, and he was looking as if he had seen a ghost, which he had. He wouldn't stop clinging onto your arm. "This is the last time I'm letting you pick the movie." He looked a little disappointed.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." You exclaimed

"Hey! Wait!"

"Huh?" You turned your head to look at him

"Um… Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight."

You sighed, "Fine, but don't try anything."

"I won't!"

You both crawled into bed, him holding you close. You were smiling, though he couldn't see it.

"Goodnight." You said.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Things between the two of you were quite awkward. You both hadn't really talked to each other the entire day. But, you decided it wasn't good to dwell on what happened last night. You were practicing by sketching out a new ficus plant that was nearby your station, when someone startled you.

"Hey." It was Nick Wilde. Ever since he joined the ZPD you had no idea what to think of him. So you kept it that the two of you were just acquaintances, and you tried to keep every encounter with him as short as possible. You sighed at him.

"What do you want?"

"Eh, just seein' what you're doing."

"Well, can you let me get back to it?"

"Sure. Oh, and don't forget about tonight."

"Tonight?" You asked, clearly puzzled.

"Tonight, it's karaoke night."

"Oh, right." You had completely forgotten about tonight.

"Well, see ya." He said walking away.

"Man, where did I put that file?" You were looking through your computer to find the song that you had planned to sing. Luckily, you had found it. You decided to put on your headphones and whisper the lyrics to yourself.

(Cookie to whoever knows the song)

"If I could, begin to be,  
half of what you think of me,  
I could do about anything.  
I could even learn how to love like you.  
When I see, the way you act.  
Wondering when i'm coming back,  
I could do about anything.  
I could even learn how to love like you.  
(Love like you)  
I always thought, I might be bad,  
now i'm sure that it's true.  
'Cause I think you're so good,  
and I'm nothing like you..."

(Another magical skip to later that night.)

You took a deep breath. Judy and Nick had just finished their song, and you were about to go up. You looked over at where Clawhauser was sitting, and you caught his attention. You made a four sign with your hands, pointed at him, and winked. He seemed to start blushing. As you walked up Judy gave you a thumbs up. The music started playing, and you sang.

"If I could, begin to be,  
half of what you think of me,  
I could do about anything.  
I could even learn how to love like you.  
when I see, the way you act.  
wondering when i'm coming back,  
I could do about anything.  
I could even learn how to love like you.  
(Love like you)  
I always thought, I might be bad,  
now i'm sure that it's true.  
'Cause I think you're so good,  
and i'm nothing like you..."

Everyone was in awe. No one had expected you to sing something more akin to a love song, seeing as you mostly preferred pop.

(Later at the apartment)

"Hey, um, did you really mean it?" Clawhauser asked.

"Huh?"

"The song I mean."

"Of course. I…" you took a deep breath. You decided to tell him everything. "I've been planning on singing that for a while now, and I meant every word of i-" You were cut off by him pulling you into a tight hug. You were shocked at first, and then decided to hug back. He loosened his grip and smiled at you, laughing a bit. "How are we going to make this work."

"I don't know, but I'm determined it will!" He smiled at you pulled you into another tight hug. You two would stay like this for a long time.

 _(And that's the end of the story! I decided to add more to this thanks to Mike Lucaski. They asked for another part, so I added one. And if you were hoping for anything "sexual", sorry, but I can't picture the precious cinnamon roll that is Officer Clawhauser, doing anything of the sort.)_


End file.
